Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{4}{18}+12\dfrac{2}{18} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{4}{18}} + {12} + {\dfrac{2}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {12} + {\dfrac{4}{18}} + {\dfrac{2}{18}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{4}{18}} + {\dfrac{2}{18}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{6}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{6}{18}$